Two Paths
by TroublMaakr
Summary: Avery Harrison, a beautiful 17 year old girl, must leave her beloved city of McCall, Idaho for rainy Forks, Washington. There she encounters things that she could not even dream of...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Cheater Guy

_Riiing! _sang the bell signaling the end of the school day. I swept up my books and put them in my school bag. Heading into the busy hallway I made my way to my locker.

_Ok, I will tell him right now. I have to. There is not another option and I _can't_ avoid it,_ I thought desperately. Quickly spinning my locker combo, I put my books away and grabbed a red notebook covered in stickers with the large print word English on the front. I slipped it in my bag and headed outside. I tossed my side bangs aside and opened up the school doors leading outside. _Oh where is he? _I thought.

Turning a corner I suddenly stopped dead cold. Gasping I almost dropped my bag and purse. There in a small dark corner was Will my long time boyfriend making out with _another_ girl. His hands were on her shoulders and her arms snaked around his neck.

For a second I just stood there gaping. Will suddenly caught sight of me and let go of the other girl. We met eyes, his chocolate brown ones to my sapphire blue ones. Then, I ran, hot tears streaming down my cheekbones blocking my vision. I smacked into people but kept on going without saying sorry.

"Ave! Avery! Please wait! Ave!" I heard him call, but I kept on running. Unfortunately for me it's really hard to run in heels, so of course with the heels and my natural clumsiness combined I tripped and felt my body fall forward. I braced myself for the impact which never came. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me upright. It was Will. I wiggled trying to get away but just held me more firmly. He took my face into his rough warm hands and met my eyes again. He knew I was a sucker for his gorgeous face and melting eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine now let me go!"

"Ave please let me explain!"

"No, I saw enough Will! We're DONE!" I screamed back at him. People were staring, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I had to get out of here ASAP before I had a mental break down. I felt his grasp on me go limp from hurt and shock. I didn't dare look back. Instead I took advantage of his slack grip and wrestled away. I headed off, not running this time or else I might attract even more attention. Will didn't bother to call my name again. I made my way to my small car and hopped in.

Trying to console myself I wiped my salty tears away without caring that my mascara was probably smudged all other my face.

I took off driving onto the highway until I was far away from Will. I needed a breather so I pulled into the parking lot of a Burger King. I just sat there for awhile. Taking a deep breath, I decided that I was decent enough again to feel good about myself.

But that was very hard right now. My once amazing life was slowly losing its charm. First off my parents where divorcing. I kind of get why though. My father is a drug addict and can be a very dangerous person to be around. He would always fight with my mother, Renee, and often end up hurting her physically and emotionally. One night Renee couldn't take it anymore so she packed her bags and me and shuffled us out of the house. We ended up in a motel far away from my father's house.

That was about one week ago. Renee finally got a divorce request and they were separate. We had no money though and couldn't afford a home since she had no job. (My father was the one brought in the money). Then she got a great job deal, in a little place called Forks, Washington. She thought it was perfect. We could get a new start to life and be very far away from my father. I however strongly disagreed. This place, McCall, Idaho, was my life, my hometown. I had tons of super friends, good grades, and a great school.

So of course we're moving…tomorrow. I was about to tell Will that when I caught him cheating. All my friends knew though, and I made them swear not to tell him.

At least not yet.

I was absolutely in love with Will. He was the most amazing guy ever. He was sweet, nice, gentle, smart, popular, and extremely good looking. I thought he was perfect. But they can tell him now. Its not like I care. I couldn't bear to tell him and I procrastinated. Guess its too late. Sighing I pulled my purple Motorola Rzr and dialed my mother.

"Hi mom its me."

"Oh hi honey."

"I just wanted to make sure we were still meeting at the airport in an hour."

"Yea, unless there's something wrong." She sounded distracted and a little stressed, completely understandable.

"No not really…look I'll see you in an hour. Bye," I hung up before I lost myself. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the airport, which was an hour away.

_Ok, so this is the first chapter of my first series on here. I know it sucks. I'm not that good of a writer but I love writing. And yea I used my own name ha! But please comment if you like it or not so I can decide whether or not to continue it. And also this is a Twilight fanfic so Twilight fans I hope you'll like the rest of the series if I continue!! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good-byes

As I slipped into a parking lot space I saw my mother waiting at the door for me. She smiled when she saw me get out of my car and hurried over to help me with my luggage.

"Hi sweetie!" she said cheerfully obviously trying to brighten my solemn mood. When we made it into the busy noisy airport, she said,

"There are some people here who would like to talk to you." I turned around and there were all of my friends.

"Oh guys you all came!" I exclaimed in surprise. Leaving my bags with Renee I rushed over to them. "Sarah I thought only you were coming to get my car."

"I thought it would be nice if we all came and said our last words." I rolled my eyes at her dramatic comment, but then stopped when I saw tears glistening in the corners of their eyes. That triggered a sense of dread and sadness all over again and I started to cry too. All of my friends formed around me engulfing me in a caring tight hug. We were a mess of tears and snot all of us crying our hearts out. After a moment we all composed ourselves. Tiffany was the first one to speak.

"Hey where's Will?" A dark shadow crossed my face.

"I caught him making out with another girl."

"Oh my God!! He's such a dumb ass! No offense, Ave."

Sniffling I replied, "No that's ok I know he is…you guys can tell him I'm moving now."

"Wait, you haven't told him yet?!" asked Carrie.

"No I was going to. I just couldn't tell him though."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Avery come on, we need to go!" Renee called. Clearing my tears from my eyes I said my final good-byes to all of them with dread, anger, sadness, and confusion all mixed in my heart. Hugging my friends one last time, I reluctantly left them waving to them for as long as I could see them. When they finally disappeared Renee cleared her throat awkwardly and said,

"Ok, so here we are. Just drop your luggage off here and they will send us through to the plane." She smiled at me trying to make me happier, but I only managed a half smile with no heart behind it.

We boarded the plane and before I was even close to ready we left my hometown for probably the last time in my life. I pulled out my iPod and tried to block out the fat people complaining and babies crying. I felt a few tears slip but I quickly brushed them away, not wanting to upset my mother. I really couldn't blame her. She just wanted what she thought was the best for us.

What she thought, however was totally wrong.

"Hon, wake up. We need to get off now." I felt Renee shaking me awake. Rubbing my eyes I realized that I had fallen asleep.

"Are we in Colorado?" I asked. We had to get on two planes in order to just get to Washington.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I reached under my seat to get my carry-on and followed Renee out into the airport. Looking at the watch on her arm, Renee said,

"Ok we have about an hour so what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. Whatever." Renee looked confused by my dismissive behavior, but right now I had kind of just given up on hope for a stable life.

"Um…alright well how about we go get some food?" I shrugged. Then I felt my bag buzz as my cell phone vibrated. I flipped it open and found two texts, one from Sarah to say that she already missed me and one from…Will. I hesitated before opening his message. It read, _Ave, love, you don't understand what happened. Please call me. I love you, Will._ I sighed and looked up. I saw Renee looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as we made our way into the line for a pizza place.

"No…not really," I lied. Its not like I'm moving to another state far away from my best friends. Its not like I'll have to go to a new school and try to be accepted. Its not like I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and now is trying to 'explain what happened'. I wish I could have said all that, but I can't. After making my way through the buffet style pizzeria and paying for the food, Renee and I got a table and sat down. I had decided to wait to maybe call Will back. I was very quiet while eating, and I guess Renee noticed.

"Honey, you're not normally this quiet. What's the matter?" I looked up at her and gave her a look that said well isn't it obvious? She caught on and said, "Well I mean besides the uh…whole moving thing?" I glanced back up and said a bit harshly,

"You don't really want to know."

"What? Yes I do sweetie. I know this is a very hard time and I want you to trust me and tell me everything." Sighing I replied,

"Oh alright. Umm…," well this was a bit awkward. "I hadn't told Will about me moving yet…" I cringed as I heard my mother gasp but I continued not wanting to get interrupted. "So I was gonna go find him after school today to finally tell him, but I saw him kissing another girl. And that really shocked and hurt me and I'm just really pissed and well…I don't know." The last few sentences came out in a rush. I glanced up at Renee and saw a surprised and pitiful look on her normally pretty face.

"Oh," was all she could muster. Then she got up and went around to me and gave me a big hug filled with sympathy and understanding. That one hug said it all, that we were both sorry and were there for each other.

After finishing the pizza and having a chocolate bar and talking things over with Renee, I felt a lot better. Renee took a glance at her watch again and said,

"Oh, wow we need to go. An hour has already passed." We cleaned up and got to the boarding deck.

_Ok, so I know its really, really boring but hang in there with me . And again its really short…I'll try to make the other chapters longer (if ya want). Please review and tell me what you think (again)!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Well here we are honey," Renee said once we had pulled into the driveway of our new home. I stepped out of the car. Shivering I grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I was going to have to get used to the rather chilly weather. Being dressed in a pair of jean Bermuda's, a T and flip-flops was not going to cut it.

I looked around. The house was a small ranch style home with a porch decorated by a couple of dying flowers an old creaking porch swing. The white paint on the house was peeling and the roof looked like it had a couple of leaks. The driveway was made of gravel and the grass surrounding the house was way overgrown and infested with weeds. If you were to drive by the house you might not even notice it because all around were thick green trees and bushes with only an opening for the driveway and a black mailbox sticking out. Taking a glance upward towards the always gray cloudy sky, I felt a cold wet rain droplet hit my eyes. Wiping my eye and blinking a couple of times, I turned around to Renee. She had a desperate look and said,

"I know its lame, but I'm sorry it was all I could afford."

"No its…cozy. I like it. Let's get our stuff out before we get dumped on by rain." Renee gave me a grateful smile and turned to the trunk of our small rental car. I grabbed a few boxes and hurried inside.

I opened the door and it creaked. The light was off, so I groped around in the dark for a light-switch. I bumped in to what felt like a…a table. _Weird,_ I thought. _Isn't this place supposed to be empty? _I pushed aside the thought though and carefully laid the boxes on this 'table'. I felt a wall next to me and ran my fingers across it until I felt a light-switch. I flipped it on and for a second the light flickered but then went on. My eyes had to adjust to the newfound light.

I tried to make my way to the door again when I tripped on the table leg. Of course. I instinctively stuck my hands out in front of me to resist the impact, which never came. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me and hold me straight. I looked up to see who my saver was, and gasped choking on my spit. Literally.

Will. It was Will. I didn't even have to look at the rest of his face. I had his brown eyes memorized.

"Oh my God, Will what the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at him maybe a little too loudly.

"Avery, honey are you OK?" I heard Renee call to me.

"Yea mom, I'm good. Its just a spider that scared me." I smirked up at him. He seemed not to have noticed that I just called him a spider. Either that or he ignored the comment. I realized he still had his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Ave…Ave my love. Can I please explain?"

"What is there to explain?! I saw you cheating on me. End of sentence. Now go away." But before I could turn my back on him, he reached out and grabbed my wrists pulling me towards him. With one arm he wrapped it around my waist again and with the other hand he took my face and held it up so we could meet eyes.

"Avery Lynn, please," he said this time using my full name. "Baby, I love you so much and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." I just stood there pretending not to listen. But I was. I could here the regret and sorrow in his voice and his eyes were so sad it was melting my heart. He continued,

"I was just walking around trying to find you , and Lauren that weird girl came up to me and surprised me by pushing me into that nook and kissing me." Honestly was literally pouring out of his ears. I could just tell.

"But…but you had y-your arms on h-her should-ders." I was choking on every word because I was starting to cry. Tears were trickling down my cheeks and Will used his thumb to brush them away. He looked confused for a moment, but then it dawned on him what I was talking about.

"No, Ave I was just trying to push her away. That's all. I didn't mean anything by it." He looked hopefully at me.

"Will, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God." Then before I knew it his lips met mine. The electricity that I felt whenever he kissed me gave me pleasurable tingles all over me. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I allowed entrance. The passion in this kiss felt amazing. Then I remembered something and pulled away. Will looked confused and somewhat hurt. I giggled at his expression.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. Just…how the hell did you get here before I did? And how did you know this was my house?" He smiled and looked relived that that was all.

"Well when Carrie called me to tell me about you leaving, and boy did she sound pissed at me. Apparently you told her about me "cheating on you". I couldn't believe you left with out telling me…" I interrupted.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I was gonna but it…it was just…" This time he interrupted me.

"Shh, its ok. Don't worry. Anyway I took the next flight that took me straight from McCall to here and I guess I got here just before you."

"Ok, but how'd you get here? Into my house?"

"Your mother allowed me." He grinned at me proud of his work. But I just rolled my eyes and kissed him again. Only after a few seconds did I here Renee enter. She coughed and uncomfortable cough. I broke away blushing furiously.

"Umm…so its looks like you guys worked it out ok." I smiled awkwardly. "So Avery the moving vans are here. Come help and unload."

"Oh, I'll help too," volunteered Will.

Walking outside, I found that it had stopped raining. Will and I, hand in hand, went over to Renee who was discussing things with a moving guy. She handed him a check wincing at the amount of money she had to hand over.

We had finally gotten everything out of the vans and rental car when it had started to rain. I hadn't even gone to go see the rest of the house, besides the kitchen and TV room. Not even my bedroom. I didn't really want to. Renee, Will, and I were all sitting on the table that was left behind (we still didn't know why it was left behind. But that was ok because we needed a table anyways and it was in good condition) drinking some tea Renee had boiled up on the practically useless and broken stove. Every appliance was like that. Old and almost broken. But it was nice being inside the some-what warm house (the heater was broken) sitting at the table drinking tea.

After we had warmed ourselves up from being in the cold for almost two hours, Renee spoke up.

"Ave, I'm gonna go see the cars that were online. I need for you to come."

"Yea, and my return flight for McCall leaves soon." There was regret in voice and I could tell he didn't want to leave at all, like me.

"Ok, yea I'll come mom." I turned to Will. "Do you _have_ to leave." I felt tear welling up in my eyes again. I blinked them back. I had to stay strong for Will. He just looked at me, shaking his head and squeezing my hand.

"I uh…Will do you need a ride to the airport?" asked Renee.

"Oh, yea that would be great. Thanks!" We all bundled into the small car. I sat next to Will in the back seat.

We arrived at the airport. After a long and very tearful and sad good-bye Renee and I got back into the car. I turned around in the front seat just in time to see him wave back at me and blow me a kiss. I half-heartedly smiled back and returned the favor to him.

Attempting at a conversation I asked, "So where are our cars?"

"They're just this small little place. I don't even think they are a business. They just work out of their home down in La Push. They sell used cars for a really good price. I just hope they aren't scammers."

"Oh." We arrived at the place about 30 minutes later. Renee was right. They most definitely weren't a business.

We got out and knocked on the front door. A guy of about 20 or so answered the door.

"Hi! I'm Jacob. You must be the people who are getting the cars."

"Yes we are. I'm Renee and this is my daughter Avery." We shook hands and our eyes met. I blushed. Even though it was just a guy, not Will.

"Uh, the garage is back here. Lemme show you." He closed the door behind him. We ran to the garage, in fear of getting drenched. Jacob opened a door for us and we went inside the garage. It was just like any other home garage, except bigger and filled with tires, some motorcycles, steering wheels, other odds and ends for cars, and at the end two cars which must've been ours. Jacob led us around the garage to the cars.

"Well here they are. They're not anything fancy but they work just fine all the same." The first car was a 2001 black Camery. It was in good condition from what it looked like. I guessed this one would be Renee's. The other car wasn't actually a car. It was a big old dark blue SUV. But Jacob had fixed it up so it was really pretty nice looking. I loved it.

"The mileage on the Camery is 23,102 miles and the SUV is 25,473. You can go on and look around in them if you want. Renee started to the Camery but I just stayed. I didn't care what it looked like. As long as it ran I was fine.

"You're not gonna look at it?" questioned Jacob.

"Nah, I don't really need to. Besides I don't know anything about cars so as long as it runs I'm fine." Jacob chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing you just remind me of someone else I know."

"Oh, ok." After an awkward pause I said, "So how old are you anyways, 20?" Jacob this time really laughed it surprised me. He saw my bewildered look.

"No I'm only 16." I gaped at him. He was huge. Maybe 6 feet and some inches. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail and for the first time I realized he only had a pair of torn jeans and a white tank top. No shoes or anything. This time it was his turn to ask, "What?"

"You…you just look a lot older that 16. That's all. And also how do you stay warm in those clothes? Its pouring out and freezing."

"My body…uh temperature is a bit higher than normal." He shrugged grinning. I felt like there was something her I didn't know.

"Avery, can you come here a sec," I heard Renee call to me.

"Yea mom?" I asked once I was next to her. She was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Do you like your car?"

"Oh yes I love it."

"Ok good." She hopped out of the seat and closed the car's door. "I think we'll take both," she said to Jacob. "How much?" She bit her lower lip.

"Umm….how about 900 for the Camery and 600 for the SUV?" I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. That was an incredible price. Renee broke out into a huge grateful smile. Jacob seemed to have sensed that we could not afford much.

"Thank you so much." Renee gushed writing out a check. "And for you to also take our rental car back. That's so very kind of you. I'm so grateful." Jacob just smiled and said,

"Your welcome." Renee handed him the check and Jacob handed us our keys. My skin brushed up against his. Boy was he not kidding. His skin _was_ really hot. I blushed again. Jacob seemed to try to bite back a smile. He opened the garage door, and I hopped in the SUV. Jacob walked over to me.

"Now be careful with him. He's a good car."

"He?" I said smirking.

"Yea. I uh get attached to my cars."

"So that would seem." Renee was already on the driveway. "So I'll see ya around?"

"Yea. See ya." I started up the SUV. It was a little noisy but that didn't bother me. The interior of the SUV was amazingly clean and very comfy. And hey…even the heat worked.

We made it home soon enough. The SUV was a good ride. A little rackety but that was all. I parked it in the driveway and followed Renee into the house. It had stopped raining again.

"He's a nice boy that Jacob isn't he? Maybe you could invite him over one time."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mom he's nice, but I have Will remember?" Renee never had been a big fan of Will. She thought he was a snobby rich kid who only partied and had sex with other girls. But at least they got along.

"Right ok honey. But remember he's really far away." I wanted to change the subject badly before we got into a fight

"So how about we start to unpack?"

_So I'm getting there. A little closer to the Twilight theme here. Just hold on. It was a little longer this time, like I promised. And remember REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We didn't end unpacking until 11:00 at night…and we still hadn't finished. I was so glad it was Friday and I still had two days to get settled. Maybe I could wiggle out of Monday too, I'll see. After all the packing I had memorized the house already. Being as the house was so small, there were only six rooms in the house: a kitchen, a TV room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I was glad I had my own bathroom.

When you walked into the house there was a hallway with an entrance to the kitchen on the left and straight ahead was the TV room. From the TV room led a staircase upstairs. On the right was my bedroom and further down the hallway was Renee's bedroom. Everywhere was mustard yellow shag carpet, except for in the kitchen which had peeling and moldy linoleum. Only the stove worked, so for dinner we had soup. The bathrooms were rather disgusting, with moldy showers and sinks and stained toilets. Renee had assured me that after about a month of work they would be able to afford to remodel the house a bit.

I was so wiped out; I just skipped a shower and got into a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt. While brushing my teeth, I heard my cell go off.

_Funny, who would be calling me at 11:00 at night?_ I wondered. I swished out the toothpaste hurriedly, and rushed to my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me Will."

"Oh, hi! Why are you calling so late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice. I miss you so much already." Aw, he was so sweet.

"I miss you too!"

"Were you guys able to unpack?"

"Umm…mostly. We still have some stuff to do, and like 90 percent of the stuff here doesn't work. Will, its so hard going from really wealthy to really poor in a matter of a few weeks. I'm so stressed. And I can't believe my parents are divorced. Its just so hard!"

"Oh, I know baby. I understand. I mean no actually I don't because my life isn't like that. But I give you TONS of sympathy."

"Hmm thanks. I love you."

"You too."

"Well I'm so sorry I wish we could talk all night but I swear I'm gonna fall asleep right now. Not that talking to you is boring or anything. I'm just so worn out."

"I know that's ok. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright, I would love that. I love you again."

"Bye, love you too again!"

"Bye." I closed my phone and put it on the floor near my luggage, which still held my clothing. I was sleeping in a sleeping bag tonight because bringing my bed up was just too much. Renee was in the same situation. As soon as I turned out the light and settled in my bag I conked out.

I woke up the next morning at about 8:00 to the steady pit-pat of rain. Of course. Sighing, I pulled out a pair of old jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I hated my clothing. Back, when I was uh…richer, I had two walk-in closets filled with designer clothing. But I had to sell everything. Now all my clothing came from classy up-class thrift stores (heavy sarcasm).

Running a brush through my long dark, brown hair I started up the shower. Yellow water came out for a few seconds. I grimaced, taking off my PJs and stepped into the shower. The water was never a good temperature, either scorching hot or freezing. It was probably the shortest shower I had ever taken. I wrapped my hair in a towel and got dressed quickly. All I needed for makeup was some mascara, blush, bronzer, and lip balm/gloss.

My stomach growled as I headed downstairs. Renee was sitting at the left behind table and munching on a bowl of dry cereal.

"I'm sorry honey. This is all we have since the fridge doesn't work and we're short on groceries."

"That's ok. Don't worry about it." I grabbed a bowl and a box of Cheerios. I inhaled the cereal, and headed upstairs to brush my teeth. Renee poked her head inside the bathroom and said,

"When you're ready let's start to unpack again."

"Ok." I went back downstairs and saw Renee opening some boxes. She looked up and saw me.

"Let's start by really cleaning this place up. But of course we don't have a vacuum or a duster or anything." Just then the doorbell rang. I went to go answer it. I opened the door and saw a girl of about my age, 17 or 18.

"Hi, my name's Bella. I'm your neighbor. I live with my dad Charlie. I saw that you guys were moving in and I thought you might like some help. Oh and I brought this too." I glanced at the object she was holding. It was a batch of brownies.

"Oh, wow that's really nice of you. I'm Avery and…mom!" I called to Renee.

"Yes who is it?" Renee came over to me. "Oh, hi. I'm Renee, Avery's mother."

"Oh, hi, I'm Bella your neighbor. Here are some brownies for you guys if you would like. You know Renee is my mother's name too. Except she lives in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Oh, thank you. That's so kind. That's neat that your mother had the same name as me. Its not too often when that happens," Renee said happily.

"I also would love to help you guys, if you want."

"You know if you wouldn't mind, we would absolutely love the help. This place is a dump."

"Yea, sure," Bella said enthusiastically. She seemed like a really nice person. She had brown hair and eyes and rather pale skin. Her eyes were very warming and kind.

"Umm, come on in. We were just gonna start to really give the place a good cleaning," I said.

Thankfully Bella had all the stuff we needed, like a vacuum, a duster, etc. We started off by scrubbing the kitchen floors and then vacuuming the carpet really well. We then disinfected the bathrooms, washed the kitchen counters and dusted all surfaces. By then, we were all starving.

"Hey, do ya guys wanna come over to my place and have lunch there?" asked Bella.

"Sure, that would be great if you don't mind," replied Renee. We gathered up our shoes and sweaters and headed over to Bella's place. It was just as cozy looking, except in much nicer condition. There was an old red truck sitting in the driveway.

"Now, my dad isn't home right now because he's at work. But how about you guys all come over for dinner tonight and you can meet Char-, err my dad."

"Oh, Bella that sounds wonderful. That is so very kind of you. Avery and I would love that," said Renee grinning from ear to ear. It was really nice to have great neighbors. For lunch we had pizza, a salad, and some Root Beer.

"So Avery, do you know what school you are gonna be going to?"

"Umm, yea. Forks High."

"Ooo, cool. I go there too. I can show you around and maybe we'll have a lot of classes together. And I'll have to introduce you to my friends and boyfriend. They are so amazing. But I have to warn you, they seem a bit…umm…different." I looked up at Bella, confusion swirling in my mind now. Again I felt like I was missing out on something. I glanced at Renee, but she didn't seem like she noticed anything. I shrugged it away, taking another bite of my pizza.

"Yea, that sounds really good. I'm glad we both go to the same school. That's gonna be a lot better. Are the people there nice? Because it must be kind of weird having someone come in on their senior year."

"Oh, yes the people are so nice. And don't worry; I came in the middle of my junior year. Its not that bad."

"So you're a senior too?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun. You guys seem like you have a lot in common," Renee said approvingly.

"I saw your guys' cars out there. Did by chance someone named Jacob give them to you?"

"Yea, he did. Why?"

"Oh he's just a really good friend of mine."

"Cool, he seems really nice."

"Oh, he is." We finished up our lunch and then headed back to my place. Finally after about three to four hours of working, we got all the furniture in its rightful place. Turns out the roof was just old and wasn't going to leak anytime soon. That came as a huge relief for both Renee and I. By then it was maybe 5 o'clock and we were all exhausted. But all the work was done and that lifted off a huge amount of stress on us.

"Well, I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help Bella. That was amazingly kind of you to help us like that."

"Oh sure. Anytime I loved meeting you guys and I'm happy I have someone else who goes to my school. Umm…how about you guys come over in maybe forty-five minutes for dinner?"

"Yea, that sounds great!" Renee answered.

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

This is the forth chapter (duh). I hoped ya liked it! Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Beep-beep, beep-beep,_ sang my alarm clock. I glanced at the time. It was 6:00. _Good that gives me enough time to get ready for school_, I thought.

I had had a wonderful time at Bella's place two nights ago. Charlie was really nice I might have been imagining it but Renee and Charlie seemed rather shy around each other. Almost like they liked each other. But like I said I was probably just imaging it. Funny how you can imagine things like that when you want them so badly, like a complete loving family.

We had actually completely finished unpacking by mid-afternoon, Sunday, and by then the electrician had come and he fixed the stove, fridge, and heat, but he recommended getting new appliances soon. Renee and I were slightly embarrassed by this, but he was nice and cheap and worked efficiently so it all worked out in the end.

I clambered out of bed and made my way over to my closet. I pulled on a pair of straight-leg jeans and a blue and white striped sweater. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. A tall slender very tired looking girl glared back at me. I had gotten dark bags under my eyes from the stress of moving and working do hard for the past couple of days. My sapphire blue eyes were dull and tired. My long naturally wavy dark brown hair was in knots and looked neglected.

Sighing, for what seemed like the tenth million time this week, I pulled out my brush and dragged it through my hair. Eventually all the knots were out. I got my rarely used cover-up out and spread it on my skin, grimacing the way it made my skin look plastic. I used to take pride in my hair and skin, but ever since the divorce everything had gone downhill. I quickly ran some mascara over my eyelashes then scurried downstairs. Renee must have already left because there was a note of the left-behind-table.

_Ave,_

_I left for work today and I'll be home around 6:00. Have fun at your first day of school and good luck!_

_I love you!!_

_Mom_

She had gotten a job as a lawyer. She had been really happy when she came across the opportunity in McCall. Apparently the job paid well (don't all lawyers get paid very well…?), and Renee promised with the new money income the house would be much nicer soon.

Also on the table was a bowl, a spoon, a jug of milk and a box of Rice Krispies my favorite cereal. We had, fortunately, been able to go grocery shopping on Sunday.

Glancing at the time on the wall I realized it was getting late, 6:56. I had four minutes to eat and brush my teeth. I inhaled my breakfast and hurried back upstairs to do some teeth brushing. I grabbed my backpack and hopped in the rickety SUV. I was able to find my way to the school with no problem (thanks to the fact that Bella had shown me how to get there). With 15 minutes to spare until the start of school, at 7:30 I hurried to what looked like the main office. I opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Bella sitting in one of the chairs near a desk. A ghostly pale and amazingly handsome guy was sitting next to her mumbling something in her ear. They both looked up as well as the receptionist lady behind the desk as I entered. Bella and the lady both stood up but the guy remained sitting, looking somewhat tense.

"Hi Avery! I was hoping I could meet you here and show you the way to your classes and stuff."

"Oh hi! Yea, that would be super if you could," I replied biting my lip.

"Of course. I would love to!"

"So you are Avery Harrison the new girl?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Uh, yea," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Here's your schedule and I see here Miss Swan's going to be showing you around."

"Yea, thanks."

"Sure, if you have any questions please ask me," she said before picking up a phone call.

I nodded and turned to Bella who was having a heated discussion with the boy who was sitting beside her before.

"…fine go ahead I'll see you in class. I love you," she said before hugging the guy and he kissed her cheek. I could see Bella's cheeks blush and I smiled. So this must be her boyfriend.

"Thanks, I love you too," he replied grinning an adorable crooked smile. He and Bella exchanged one last loving look before departing. As the guy came past me to exit, I heard him say to me, "Watch over her she attracts a lot of trouble quite often," before disappearing. I giggled as Bella made her way after me.

"What? What did he say to you when he went by you?"

I pretended innocence. "Huh? What are you taking about?"

She glared at me but dropped the subject as we also headed out into the bustling hallway. "So that was Edward my boyfriend."

"You guys seem so perfect for each other. I could tell instantly. The way he looked at you was so sweet."

"Hmm…yea we get that a lot. So how bout you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I felt a pang of guilt as I realized I hadn't called him since Saturday, let alone even think about him. "Uh, yea. Yea I do. He's Will."

"Oh, that's so cool. What's he like? I would love to meet him."

"Yea, that would be cool if you could meet him; except that he's in back in Idaho so I don't think it's gonna work to well."

She must have picked up the sadness in my voice because she said, "Oh I'm so sorry. Hey how about on Friday we go to the movies with a couple of my uh…friends? You know to get your mind off of things?"

I grinned and said, "Uh yea I would love that!"

"I just have to make sure that my friends would be umm…comfortable with it." Catching the confused look on my face she hastily added, "You know its sometimes awkward meeting new people."

"Mmkay."

"Well here we are French 301. I'll drop you off here and then meet you back for math 'because I think we both have it together. My boyfriend Edward also has it with us and Alice my friend does too so that'll be fun."

"OK, that sounds great! Thanks so much Bella!" I opened the door to the French room and walked in. I turned around just in time to see Edward come up behind Bella and embrace her. Turning back around again, I glanced around the classroom. It looked like a mix of grades from 9th all the way to seniors, like me. The walls were covered in colorful pictures of France and French words were everywhere. I had been able to take a test to see what French class I would fit in so I guess it landed me in level 3. The students were all muttering and laughing at jokes that they had made.

Then from what seemed like nowhere a guy jumped right in front of me. I doubled back slightly surprise.

"Hiya! I'm Mike! Are you a senior? What's your name? You know, you're kind of pretty."

"Oh, uh hi. I'm Bella. Huh…thanks, I think," I said very taken aback, and muttering the last part. Whoa! What was the matter with this guy? He was like super hyper. Mike looked like he was just about to say something else, when the start of class bell rang. In walked a petite lady dressed very nicely, but with a kind of wild look to her. I don't know why, but I instantly detested her. She reminded me of some sort of little gorilla.

"Bonjour! Please take your seats class! Chip-chip!" I heard sniggers from around the class at her European version of what seemed like should be chop-chop. I looked around and saw an empty seat behind a quiet looking girl. I took that one. The teacher started off be doing roll call and introduced me. Of course I had to blush and trip on my way to the front of the class. How embarrassing!!

After that the rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. At lunch I had sat with Bella and her friends. They all were adopted siblings. Alice, with whom I had met at math, instantly bonded with me. We both loved shopping. She promised to take me shopping soon. Rosalie, the other girl, was very self-absorbed and merely said hi to me the entire day. She was however very pretty. Emmet was a very big muscular guy that had an instant brotherly vibe about him. Jasper was a kind of smallish guy with a tense attitude about him. He sat furthest away from me and went up to "go to the bathroom often." Not only that that was weird but all of the siblings were obviously very pale, beautiful, very wealthy, but they also seemed to have no appetite. But I pushed that aside.

_Later that evening (8:00 p.m. ish)…_

"Hi sweetie! How was your first day of school?"

"Oh hi mom. Its was good. I met a whole lot of great people today." Renee had just waked in from the door from work, sopping wet because of the rain.

"Oh well that great honey! Are you guys going to be doing something soon?" Renee asked coming over and hugging me. I was on the couch doing my math homework. I had five more problems and I would be done with homework.

"Yea, on Friday we are gonna go to the movies. Oh and by the way I made pasta and a salad. I have the leftovers on the table. I didn't think you would be coming home this late. Sorry."

"Oh that's great! Thank you so much!"

"I'll come in and join you in a sec." This day had gone better than I could have expected. Maybe Renee was right. Maybe getting a new start to life would be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Four months later…

_Four months later…_

"Avery Harrison!" With my heart fluttering up to my throat, I stood up from my seat and made my way to the front of the stage. I prayed that I would not trip on my graduation cloak and embarrass myself in front of the entire school. I carefully went up the stairs. "Miss Avery graduated today with Honor's and the tennis captain. She was a brilliant student from the start and her kindness and brilliance has shone through to make her a Forks High School senior graduate. She will be attending Colorado University. Congratulations Avery!" I blushed as the crowd gave me a huge round of applause. Shaking hands with the principal and accepting my diploma, I turned around on the stage and prepared myself for my speech. Nerves and excitement were coming over me in huge waves.

I glanced around the expectant crowd. Around in the middle of the crowd, I saw Renee, Will, Charlie, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle (the Cullen's parents) and Jacob all grinning up at me. That gave me newfound courage and I cleared my throat.

"So this year for me has been absolutely amazing. I was only able to be here for the remainder of my senior year, but in that short time I made the greatest friends anyone could ever have.

"Before when I lived in Idaho I thought I had the perfect life; tons of friends, good grades, a super boyfriend, money, popularity, and love. But something happened that made me have to move here. And I will admit that I hated this place before. But now it's the best place for anyone.

"So I just wanna thank my mother and all of my awesome friends, and the teachers here for making my life here just that much more enjoyable. Thank you."

As I made my way down the stairs I was deafened by the sound of cheers. I went to Renee and Jacob and sat between them. I realized that I was crying and so was Renee. My life here was pretty good. Will had graduated a week before me and he had flown out here to come to my graduation. Jacob was going to be a senior next year, but he still came. And of course Bella and the Cullen's came to graduate. But it saddened me to know that my father would never see me graduate. I kept on glancing around just to make sure he wasn't there and I had just missed him before.

I clapped for all the rest of the graduates. Afterwards I went to a huge party. The parents had left and Will and Jacob unfortunately had to go too. Alice had gotten me a beautiful light blue silk dress with one strap going over the left shoulder. On the rim of the bottom was some black lace and over the bust was matching black lace with a bow on the left. I had matched it with a pair of Marc Jacobs black suede pumps with a band around the ankle. My hair had been crimped in put in a purposely messy bun with a strand of hair framing my face. I had to admit, I was pretty sexy!

The school had rented out part of a hotel, and there was everything: a DJ, a dance floor, and tons of food and drinks. Now this is the part I regret the most about what happened that night. They had alcohol there and I got into a have you ever game. If you had done something that a person would say you would take a swig of Vodka. Well long story short I ended up getting drunk (along with a whole bunch of other wild kids).

I guess I passed out. After that everything kind of went in and out of my mind. I remember hearing lots of different people's voices. Someone was laughing, at me. I felt someone strong and cold pick me up and put me into what felt a car...then I completely went blank. Until later that night.

I woke up in the dark the next time my eyes opened. I sat bolt upright and then I felt and searing pain shoot all the way up from my ankles to my head, and the pain stayed in my head. Even in the dark I felt dizzy. Slowly I sat back down. Groping around in the darkness, I searched for my bedside lamp. Turning it on, I realized I indeed was inside my bedroom. Safe and warm. In all a rush, I remembered last nights events. Groaning, I tried to stand up but collapsed. Thinking, _Oh-no, I'm gonna fall and I'm not going to be able to get back up, _I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. But it never came. Instead I felt a pair of unusually cold, strong arms wrap around me.

Gasping, I looked up and met a pair of cold topaz eyes…

_Ok, so sorry I wasn't able to put this up yesterday. But with school starting soonish I'm not going to be putting up chapters very often. And I know this was a super short chapter, but the next one will be longer and better. Oh and FYI the topaz eyes are NOT Edward's…and Remember REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I started to scream at the top of my lungs, but the cold marble hand covered my mouth before I could barely get it out. _Who the hell was this here, in my bedroom?!_

I tried biting the hand that was covering my mouth but I couldn't.

"Let me go!!" I mumbled into the hand. The hand left my face, but the arm around my waist just tightened a bit.

I looked up and down the face of my catcher. It was pale, very pale, and beautiful, just like the Cullens'. And the stranger's skin was bone chilling, also like the Cullens'. This person was clearly a guy, also. And the weirdest part of everything was his eyes. He had soft buttery topaz eyes, exactly like Edward's. I was freaked out by this observation the most. And for hair color he had a messy dirty blonde color. I was in awe of his beauty for a minute then I regained sense.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?! Who are you?!" I whisper yelled. I was surprised by my language. Usually I didn't use that extreme of language.

"Please stop yelling. I'll explain in a moment. Just settle down. You're OK," the guy's soft enchanting voice said. He stroked my hair and sat me down on the bed. Besides my freaking out, I took comfort in his calmness and sat back down without a fight; but only for a few seconds. I was seriously creeped out. But I guess part of my major crazy behavior came from my left-over drunkenness.

"Ok, please tell me what the flippin' hell you are doing here? And oh…yea that's right, WHO YOU ARE?!"

"Calm down first."

"All right." I took a deep breathe. I looked expectantly at him.

"Are you sure you're ok? Would you like to take a shower or eat or something first?"

I was about to say no, but then I realized that I was very, very thirsty. And very dirty. Even though I really wanted to know who this amazingly gorgeous creeper was, I said,

"Umm, yea that might be a good idea. As long as you can promise three things."

"And what's that?"

"First of all, you have to promise you'll help me and not hurt me. Because for all I know you could be a mass murderer." He winced at this, but I kept going. "Second, tell me what time it is. And third, please stay." I had no idea why I wanted this complete stranger to stay with me, but he brought me comfort just by his presence. He looked surprised at this, but nodded. "Oh and tell me what the heck your name is…please?"

Flashing me a dazzling smile he said, "Ok, that sounds reasonable. Its 3:36 in the morning...and my name's Ben." I smiled at his charm.

"Ok, now help me." I slowly started to stand up, but my knees buckled under me. And for the first time I realized I had bruises all over my stomach arms and legs. Ben kept held of me avoiding the bruises, though and I leaned into him. He had a sweet, spicy, and slightly musky smell. It was wonderful.

The worst part was Will had never come across my mind…ever…

Lightly chuckling, Ben picked me up bridal style and brought me downstairs noiselessly. I glanced at Renee's door. I was grateful that the light was off. Somehow or another.

He brought me to the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. After a glass of water and a bowl of oatmeal, I felt better. We didn't talk while I ate. He just sat at the other end of the table and watched me. I blushed furiously whenever I met his eyes.

"Are you done eating?"

"Uh, yea...I'm gonna go take a shower now." I started to get up, but Ben rushed over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall. My heart sped up at the very adorable movement. I thought I heard Ben sigh.

But not in a happy, content way...it was more of a longing, sad sigh.

"What's wro-," I started to ask, but he cut me off by saying "I'll stay in your bedroom. Hurry up with your shower." He said it very forcefully, and the gruffness in his voice was scary. I wondered what the sudden change of mood was caused by. Furrowing my brows I started up the stairs to the bathroom, with Ben lightly supporting me.

I washed my hair and body quickly, but thoroughly. We had gotten new showers a plumbing system so the water was no longer a random temperature or yellow. I got dressed in my new Victoria Secret PJs (I didn't know why I wanted to impress Ben, after all I had Will.). The PJs were lavender colored silk super short shorts and a matching cami with lace around the edges.

Cleaning off the steam from my mirror I studied myself. Over the past months I had changed considerably from when I first moved here. My hair was glossy and soft again. My skin had cleared up, and had gotten lighter in color, so it was now a porcelain shade (no sun tends to do that to you). The dark circles under my eyes had disappeared and my eyes were bright and happy now. Thanks to Bella and especially Alice, I had gotten my eyebrows waxed and nails done about once a month. Right now I had a French manicure and a blood red colored pedicure.

I was also a lot more pleased with the house now. Renee was right, her job did pay well. Only until two weeks ago were we able to finish the renovations on the house. However, it was worth it. We had gotten all new appliances and new flooring everywhere. The shag carpet was replaced by nice off white carpet. In the kitchen there were new oak wood hard floors that matched the new cabinets and dark granite counter tops. We had refinished the kitchen table and coordinated chairs so they gleamed off the modern chandelier hanging a bit off center from the table. Renee and I had gone furniture shopping, and had gotten beautiful couches, tables, chairs, beds, desks, an entertainment system...you know the usual stuff. I loved the new house a lot more. It was really nice now. And on the outside we had gotten a new roof, repainted the house and porch, and did some gardening.

Running a brush through my wet hair I pulled it back into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth around ten million times to get the alcohol off of my teeth. Finally satisfied with my looks for Ben (again I had no idea why I was trying to do this all for him), I started for my bedroom.

I opened the door to my bedroom and found Ben standing stick straight in the corner. I walked over to him and said, "Now you owe me a huge explanation." I met his piercing gaze, and blushed (duh) at the intensity of it. He grinned at me and took my hand. I shuddered at his cold hand despite the heat in the house. He let go of my hand immediately, but I said,

"No, keep it there. Its nice." But he didn't take my hand again. Instead he said,

"Let's sit on your bed. You are right. I do owe you a huge explanation." I obeyed him like a robot. I was very curious about this guy with whom I was so comfortable to be with, and yet all I knew about him was that he was gorgeous and his name was Ben.

"Ok, so what do you want to know first?"

"How the hell you got into my house!"

"Hum...I'll start from the beginning. So what happened was I guess you got drunk. Some people were doing this on purpose and laughing at you. I was really mad at them."

"What?" I softly whispered. "Who would do this to me?"

"Bitches and bastards." I slightly smiled at this comforting remark.

"Continue."

"So, somehow a couple of them convinced Bella, Edward, and Alice that you had gone home because you felt a little sick and was very tired. They believed it and."

"Wait a second. How do you know Bella and Edward and Alice and them?" I was confused by his knowledge of my friends and me.

"I'm getting there." I nodded.

"They also called your mother to tell her that you were sleeping over at Alice's place so that she wouldn't be suspicious about you being drunk. That was right around when Bella and Edward and Alice and all of your nice friends left for home. Without you, of course, because they thought you had already left. Somehow they had managed to keep you away from your friends. A little while after they had left, you went unconscious. The people that had made you drunk started to...to..." His voice drifted off and a cold, violent very angry expression came over his face.

"To what? What did they do to me?" I took his hand and squeezed it for reassurance for both of us.

"I'm sorry. I just cannot believe they did this to you. It makes me so mad even now. Ok, so once you had fainted they...umm...started to...beat...you...up." His words were slow and pained sounding.

"Is that why I have all the bruises?" I asked quietly while tears started to streams down my face. I was now starting to remember that. I think I was slightly conscious. I mostly remembered it being very painful. But I was too weak to do anything.

Ben slowly nodded at my question. He looked up and saw the tears. He seemed to be fighting a war inside of himself. Half of him looked like he wanted to comfort me but the other half was...well...maybe doubtful and almost scared and hurt. I guess he finally decided to keep his hands to himself. But I didn't want him to. I needed comfort. And the only person I was convinced could do that, was Ben.

At that realization I started to cry even harder. The force of my sobs racked through me so hard it hurt. I wasn't crying though of the physical pain. I was crying because of emotional pain. I knew at that instant, that people at Forks High all hated me. I had no freaking idea why. My only true friends were the Cullens and Bella.

I also knew that I was in love with a gorgeous, sweet, strong, helpful stalker person that I had known for only about an hour and a half and I was cheating on poor, poor Will.

The side that wanted to comfort me seemed to take over in Ben's mind. He scooted closer to me and gently slid me onto his cold lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Ben didn't need any explanation to my total drama overtake. He seemed to know what was hurting me...

_Ok, so here I have the seventh chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write. But with school and work and all I've been unnaturally busy. And no this is not the Ben from Breaking Dawn. I just love the name Ben so I used it for him. I love your guys' reviews so much!! Keep them coming!! LOVE YA!! and remember...REVIEW!! ___


	8. Chapter 8

He seemed to know what was hurting me

_He seemed to know what was hurting me..._

After for what seemed like hours of me crying into this almost stranger's shoulder, I finally calmed down.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up into those dazzling eyes. He looked back at me and said,

"Are you ready?" I nodded knowing he was asking if I was ready for the rest of the story. It was a bit abrupt, I'll admit, but I was sitting on the lap of my newfound love and he seemed determined and almost a bit impatient. He sighed and continued, "So after they...they..." he gulped, "they hurt you, those bitches and bastards dragged you outside into the rain and left you there for as good as dead. I mean you were really beat up bad."

Ben said the last words in a rush and he seemed even more pained now but he continued. "Now here comes the part that might really creep you out." I doubled took his face and saw that he was serious and I shifted worriedly on his lap. "Ok, so its really important that you let me finish the entire story before you ask questions. So I was watching the entire thing and when you were brought outside, I had to wait awhile before getting to you to make sure no one saw me. I then went to you and brought you home and "fixed you up" kind of.

"Now before you ask how I knew where you were just let me explain." He must have seen my disturbed look. "The thing is I used to live in this house." My jaw dropped to the floor. He chuckled and put it back up. "I loved living here. But I was forced to separate from my family. I still love to come here and I saw you move into here. The honest truth is that I have been watching you ever since you came. I...I fell in love with you the second I saw you and I couldn't bear to be without seeing you. I watched you sleep and eat and go to school and all and I kept a constant watch over you for the next five months. I can't tell you how hard it was though to see you with...with...Will knowing that you had no idea that I even existed. So that's it." He looked at me with utter adorableness and hopefulness biting his lip. _Aww, he was so sweet!_

"Oh Ben!" True I was slightly freaked out because I knew that someone was stalking me, but the fact that my stalker was a totally sweet totally hot guy who was totally in love with me.

I wanted to lean up and kiss him so fiercely and passionately but as I was trying to do so he suddenly jerked away and gently slid me off his lap, abruptly standing up.

I blushed and said, "Sorry," so quietly I was surprised he could hear me. But he merely grunted and walked to my window looking out of it onto the street.

"There's something else I need to tell you. And I can guarantee you won't believe me...at least the first time I tell you or at least until I prove it to you."

"Ok, go on. I'm very curious," I replied in earnest. He seemed to be keeping something from me...a secret...a bad one.

"I..." he began, "I'm a vampire."

Holy shit!! What did he just say?!

_Ok sorry people I haven't gotten this up sooner. I have been incredibly busy. But I love all your guys' reviews so keep 'em coming. And I know this chapter is incredibly short. But I have a favor to ask of you guys...When or if you review please tell me if you would prefer more chapters that are very short or less chapters that are longer. Please let me know!! Thanks so much love ya!!_


	9. FINALE

Ok, so I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for like a year but my WORD has been down and I couldn't type anything.

I also want you to know that I'm gonna stop this story. To be honest, I have no idea where its going and what I'm gonna do with it. I'm thinking I might write another story similar to this one but we'll see…

And as for Impossible, my other story, I'll be updating it when I get a chance!!

Thanks so much!!!! Ya'll rock!!!!!!!!


End file.
